The Conspiracy of the Ages
by ozzman41
Summary: All the character find themselves 4 years after the events in Final Fantasy 9. They all have gotten used to happy lives. But someone has shown up to wreck the day. A new country springs up on the Outer Continent.And the ruler seems a little familair. So r


1This is my story. This is definitely a ZidGarnet fic. Were they find themselves in a bad situation and they have to get the old gang together to save the world. There is a lot more to it than that but you get the picture. Here it is.

FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9

**Conspiracy of the Ages**

In a world where fear doesn't exist, can fear be made or is it just legend then? If times have been good for so long, is it possible that fear is diminished? No, fear is much harder to fight of than any demon or god. Fear will take over and it won't stop. And who can cause fear more than a person whose mere name strikes fear? It will start again… even worse than before. So is that the answer? Or maybe hate causes fear. Either way, fear is your strongest fear. In the words of FDR "The only thing to fear is fear itself."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning," she said staring at him.

"Good morning. So how long have you been up?"

"I don't know. But I was just thinking…do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, kind of strange circumstances huh?"

"Just a little. I never thought I would be here now, with you. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Neither would I." He places his hand in hers. She smiled, and then they shared the most passionate kiss you could imagine. For these two were in love.

Steiner bursts into the room. He didn't even bother to knock.

"Steiner!" Garnet screamed.

"Sorry," Steiner said. He paused then went back outside the door and knocked.

"Oh brother. Doesn't he ever get any smarter?"

"Come in," Garnet said, kind of disappointed.

"There is someone who wants to see you," Steiner said proudly like he had achieved something in his life.

The door burst open again.

"Garnet, Zidane guess who's here?" Eiko came bursting in the room and jumped on the bed where Zidane and Garnet lay. "Guess what I got?"

"What," Garnet said with a yawn.

"Guess."

"God...a pony," Zidane said.

"Not quite."

"A summon," Garnet guessed.

"Yeah. It is…Pegasus! It's awesome! It will hurt enemies badly and make me feel refreshed. I love it."

Eiko has made it a sport to search for summons. She has collected many. And since the Hilda Gaurde 6 is finally running, she is at Alexandria castle nearly every other day. She is now happy though. She has someone to call her parents. And her moogles now have their own room at Lindblum Castle.

Garnet has given up on the summoning thing. She is now training with a rapier. She now can put her healing spells in her rapier and attack with it and she has realized that it is way more effective than a direct spell. She gave all of her summon stones to Eiko.

Zidane is mastering the art of a rouge. He can almost make it around the whole castle without being seen by anyone. He has, however, completely mastered the art of sneak attack. Which is, if you don't know, an attack from behind. With the opponent completely unaware of it. He is a very skilled assassin and among all this he has been crowned king. It has been almost 4 years since Kuja. And they all are glad that is over, but they kinda want it to happen all over again.

"I am going to look for more. See ya," Eiko said as she ran out the door.

"Wow she is getting a lot older," Garnet said.

"Hasn't changed one bit if you ask me," Zidane said.

"I will take my leave," Steiner said and then exited the room.

They both stood up and stretched and made there way over to the balcony. They held each other. They stared out above their kingdom. The sun was just rising and the sun lit the rooftops. It was beautiful.

"I wonder...what are they all doing…" Garnet spoke.

"I don't know, but I am sure they are doing good," Zidane said.

A dove flew past the balcony and it lands near the bottom of the castle. It stopped and landed on a tree and looked on the first floor window. And looked in as many cooks rushed around the very cluttered kitchen. Quina is standing over a pot of some kind of soup.

"Remember team, each day has to have equal or better meal than the one before."

Quina had been cooking at the castle for some time now. Master Quan mysteriously died and Quina decided to move into Alexandria. He had not really thought about fighting. He had just been cooking. He was a little broken up about Quan's death. But he being Quina, he quickly got over it.

The Dove flew off into the distance and went over Burmecia and landed atop a house that Freya and Fratley sit inside.

"Ok so you remember the time when we kissed under the moonlight in Cleyra?" Freya asked with great excitement.

"Yes," Fratley answered.

Freya had been trying to rehabilitate him for a long time. And he was gaining his memory. Freya hasn't thought about fighting much either, but her and Fratley still train occasionally. They are more in love than ever.

The dove then flew off and landed near Treno where Vivi and his kids were now in residence.

"Dad, When can I learn Flare? Now dad now!"

"Come on. You have just barely learned Fire. You have to train, get better, and get stronger," Vivi lectures his kids on spell using.

Vivi has now been in Treno for about 2 years. He thought it would be a good place to make money. He gets paid to train people in the field of magic. He has enhanced his abilities far above any black mage in existence. He could easily blow up the world of Gaia with the snap of his fingers. He trained so hard so that if he (Kuja) did come back he could protect his children. He is living his life fine with no worries.

The dove flies off once again to fly over the huge kingdom of Lindblum and it land on top of the castle. Amarant walked into the regent's chamber and bowed to him, quickly followed by Lani behind him.

"Welcome, Amarant, did you get the information from the new kingdom on the Outer Continent?" Cid asked The Flaming Amarant.

"Yes sir, it is a very imperialistic nation under the rule of a very "charismatic" leader. He seems to have a very strong army and navy. He is a genius when it comes to war. And he is quite fond of plays. He announced how much he liked Queen Garnet of Alexandria," Amarant answered.

"So you think it's him?" Cid asked.

"Definitely," Lani said.

Amarant and Lani have been hired by Cid to investigate things for him. And do any form of odd job he sees fit. They get paid well and Cid gets what he needs done easy. Amarant and Lani have grown extra close. Amarant has grown to open up to people. So now they are spies. The best there is and ever was.

The dove went back into the direction of Alexandria Castle. And landed on the roof. Where it was startled away by grunts and screams of soldiers. Beatrix was commanding an army to fend off creatures that sprung up in the middle of town. So she had sent for reinforcements from her new love, Steiner.

FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9FF9

How do you like it? Plz review. Tell me what you think. I love this game hopefully you think I did it justice. Maybe even good enough for a sequel story. But either way review.


End file.
